PJ Duncan
PJ Duncan (born Potty John Darth Duncan) is a bit of an airhead, but super sweet."Can You Keep a Secret?"He is the eldest child in the Duncan family. He is portrayed by Jason Dolley. Personality ﻿PJ is not very good at school as much as his younger sister Teddy. When Teddy films him for her video diary and says to Charlie, "There's your brother, PJ, doing today's homework at the last minute as usual," He responds, "This isn't today's homework! This is yesterday's homework!" Teddy then retorts into the camera, "There's a chance you two might be in high school together!" ("Study Date"). He also has a tendency to eat a lot of junk food, but this habit temporarily changed by recurring nightmares about him facing the challenges of childhood obesity ("Sleepless in Denver"). He is very passionate about his music. Despite his lack of studying in school, he is mostly very nice to whoever he meets, especially girls. In fact, he describes himself in "Scary had a Little Lamb," by saying, "I don't like to hurt people, that's who I am." PJ is pretty immature kid for his age, also saying," Ooh, pancakes! Yummy yum yum!" after seeing pancakes on the table. Also, he loves the Gurgles, a show for 1-3 year-olds. Despite being seen and shown as not very bright, he has shown many moments of resourcefulness, creativity and intelligence, implying he has a lack of interest and effort, rather than being really dim-witted. He has also shown a more responsible side to his personality on several occasions, most notably in "Return to Super Adventure Land" where he refuses to continue cooking, as it is causing him to fail school and his dad to put on a lot of weight. PJ also likes early nights and doesn't like wearing black ("Scary Had a Little Lamb"). He is also shown to be a very good cook ("Return to Super Adventure Land" "It's ") PJ was also shown to be very good at reconciling others ("Story Time") PJ's also shown to be able to easily befriend others, including middle aged women. PJ's girlfriend Skylar loves him but later in the show she leaves to New York City, he follows her but Bob finds him and brings him home He likes to impress girls Skills PJ is a gifted cook and his Dad and younger siblings prefer his cooking over Amy's, he's naturally good at cooking, as he suceeded perfectly, on his first attempt. He can also play an electric guitar, and can sing quite well. PJ is also shown to be very good at conseling, or reconsiling others, and is able to settle most arguments, disputes, or disagreements without really trying, he also sometimes gives sound advise. Personal life PJ works at Kwikki Chikki. He owns his own band called "PJ and the Vibe" with his best friend Emmett. Emmett also worries that someday PJ will end up looking like his dad. PJ first saw his baby sister Charlie's first steps when he and Charlie challenge Emmett and his baby nephew Mason to a race in which Charlie starts out crawling but then PJ shows her a picture of "Mommy", and she instantly gets up and takes her first few steps across the finish line, beating Mason and making Emmett mad. PJ has lived in the city of Denver, Colorado, since he was born. PJ has sat in the same chairs at the hospital in the delivery room three times, respectively, for the births of Teddy, Gabe, and Charlie ("Charlie is 1"). PJ graduated high school but, we did not learn what college he’s going to be attending ("Name That Baby"). He will go to college. Overall, he is a compassionate, fun loving guy with a good heart. He later moves out with Emmett Heglin Emmett to an apartment building and gets a new job, as a perfume "specialist". Relationships 'Teddy Duncan' Teddy and PJ are considered normal brother and sister. Although they get into fights a lot they always come through and forgive each other. Even though it may seem that they hate each other deep down inside you can tell they love one another. Teddy is the one that is good in school not like her older brother PJ. Teddy has a boyfriend named Spencer. Bob Duncan PJ Loves his dad, even thought at times he doesnt show it. he helped his dad get the band back together ' the bob duncan experience' and will always care for his father. he usally makes fun of his dads weight and how they will listen to their mom more than their dad (along side gabe) Charlie Duncan PJ loves Charlie, but uses her in his scams to get girls ("Something's Fishy"), money ("Kit and Kaboodle") and when lying to his parents. His scams usually work except for the ones where he lies to his parents because Charlie is bad under pressure. Charlie loves PJ has said so. She apologized to PJ when he said that she is terrible under pressure. PJ doesn't mind babysitting Charlie, but can be very irresponsible at times. He took the wrong baby home from the park after flirting with Emma at the park ("Baby Come Back").In episode ("Special Delivery") PJ and Gabe was tricked by Charlie. Charlie loves him. Amy Duncan Although he doesn't show it, PJ loves Amy and cares for her deeply. Like Teddy and Gabe, he thinks she is so uncool and lame but he has lied to protect her feelings throughout the series. Gabe Duncan PJ and Gabe are in a semi-neutral relationship. Gabe uses PJ's stupidity to his advantage, usually so he can get money or to mess with Mrs. Dabney. Emmett Heglin Emmett is Pj's best friend, he also has a crush on Teddy Ducan and says they are Together but Teddy doesn't like him. PJ later moved into an apartment with Emmett in Season 3. Skyler When practicing for the battle of the bands, Skyler's and PJ's eyes met and it was love at first sight. They took pictures together in a photo booth and gets Teddy mad because her best friend is a girlfriend to her brother. Both Skyler and PJ seem they don't get a lot of things. Teddy had an idea and gave those two a look. PJ says she only gets that look whenever she has an idea and after that he said that he never gets that look, judging the fact that he's stupid and Skyler agreed that she also doesn't get that look either ("Battle of the Bands"). On Skyler and PJ's One-Week-A-Versery, Skyler writes PJ a poem that doesn't rhyme because she says it was too difficult for her. PJ gives her a necklace with a piece of churro because that was the last bite of the first snack they shared. Unfortunately, Skyler's ex-boyfriend Brock kept texting her. Brock texted Teddy to go out with him ("Teddy's Bear"). Skyler moves to New York because of her father's job. PJ was heartbroken so he moved to New York with Skyler. He got a job at Wall St. Subway singing and playing his guitar. Unfortunately, PJ broke up with her because Bob persuaded him to move back to Denver. He said if Skyler really loves him she will return to Denver to be with him ("PJ in the City") but PJ will always love Skyler.!!!!! Background Information * PJ's birth name was supposed to be Patrick John. He's named after his great grandfather Patrick John Duncan. Bob messed up his birth certificate the day he was born and wrote Potty John instead of Patrick John. When Bob tried to fix the mistake, he messed up the birth certificate again and wrote PP Duncan instead of PJ Duncan ("Can You Keep a Secret?"). * He can put on a realistic stereotypical British accent ("Meet the Parents") and a German accent ("Charlie Shakes It Up!"). * According to Amy, PJ's middle name is Darth after Darth Vader (Special Delivery). * PJ is allergic to shellfish ("PJ in the City"). * In a Special Delivery interview, Jason Dolley revealed that later in Season 3, he moves out of the Duncan house because it is too chaotic. He moves into an apartment with Emmett (Baby Steps). * Even though PJ said he grew up, he still acted immature. PJ's ringtone is The Gurgles' theme song (Baby Steps). * PJ might have been born through C-section as Amy said she had a crown when she was pregnant with Teddy. * In Welcome Home, his younger sister Teddy mentioned she was 17. But in Baby Steps, PJ said he was 18 when they are 2 years apart of each other (mentioned in Charlie is 1!). Although, PJ said he had to repeat 3rd grade in Snow Show, Part One, so he should be turning 19 this year. * He is a lot like Max Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place because he can be confusing sometimes. Gallery References Category:Duncan Family Category:Teens Category:Characters - Category:Teddy Duncan Category:Bob Duncan Category:Fighters